Love is a Roller Coaster RIde
by little.smiley13
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks the last thing she expected to find was her two best friends. Peter, Bella and Edward are as close as three people can be but what happens when Peter and Bella start falling for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic on this account! So read, enjoy and review! BTDubssss this story may be familiar to some of you, I promise I didn't steal it, my other account was acting up so I finally just made a new one so I could keep on writing this! **

BPOV

Hi my name is Bella Swan. I'm fifteen years old and have just recently moved to Forks, Washington. I used to live with my mom in Arizona, but my dad wanted to spend more time with me and they both figured my mom probably wasn't fit to handle me. It would've been nice if they had figured that one out fifteen years ago.

I was definitely a daddy's girl and I always have been. I adored my dad and practically worshipped the ground he walked on. So you can imagine my excitement when I was informed that I was going to live with him from now on. I used to spend the summers with him, but the last two summers have been filled with basketball camps, cross country training and vacations with my mom.

I had a few friends up on the Quileute reservation next to Forks but I wouldn't be able to see them a lot since they went to the Res school. Which meant I had to make my own friends at Forks High School. Great. I mean it's not like I'm anti-social or a hermit or anything. People are just immature and I'm afraid of tracking drama.

The day before I had been welcomed into Forks by my dad, Jacob (one of my friends from the Res) and his dad Billy. Once we got to my dads house, Jacob made it his job to fill me in on all the drama at Forks High School. Surprisingly there was a lot.

"Jacob how do you know all this stuff? You don't even go to that school," I laughed. Jacob winked at me.

"Small town Bells," I laughed again and gestured for him to continue.

"Oh and the rumor is that there are going to be two new students within the next few months. So you wont be the complete center of attention for very long," he nudged me, knowing I hate being the center of attention.

"Like I would anyways!" I replied. I was nothing extraordinary. I had dark brown hair with reddish tints in it that fell a few inches past my shoulders, brown eyes and my body wasn't definitely not a womans body. I sincerely hope I get some curves eventually. Of course it wasn't very likely. While my mom was pretty, it was purely her facial features. She didn't really have curves or any "assets". She and Charlie both were also not very gifted in the height department so I am currently 5' 2" with probably only another inch or two left in me. Although I guess it could be worse.

"Bella? Hey I lost you for a second," Jacob waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, zoned out," I replied apologetically. "I'm just a bit tired."

Just then, my dad walked in and glanced at the clock. It was already ten.

"You have your first day of school tomorrow. Better hit the hay Bells" he told me. I hugged Jacob goodbye and headed up the stairs to my room. It looked the exact same way I had left it three years ago. With my bright blue and orange walls and blue bedspread and band posters all over the walls. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth then slipped on some pajama pants and a tank top.

"Good night dad!" I hollered down the stairs. I retreated into my room before he could reply and crawled into my bed. I was out like a light immediately.

My alarm woke me up the next morning around 5:30. I groaned and rolled out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Gah I look like shit," I mumbled, staring at my reflection. I hopped in the shower, hoping that would at least wake me up a little and tame my hair. After getting out, I blow dried it and threw it up in a ponytail. I then threw on some basketball shorts, a hoodie and my converse. I checked the mirror again. "It'll have to do."

I ran down the stairs and grabbed a poptart. My dad joined me pretty soon got some coffee.

"Ok kid, you ready to go?" he asked me after I'd eaten. I nodded and jumped into his police cruiser. Showing up in that was going to be embarrassing, but it beat walking.

The school was really tiny, which really wasn't all that surprising considering it was a really small town. But for some reason I expected it to be bigger. I jumped out of the cruiser and made my way inside to the office. I was already getting looks and catching the attention of everybody.

"Bella Swan," I told the secretary in the office. She smiled at me and dug through the drawers for a while before coming up with a small stack of papers.

"Here you are dear. Your schedule and these papers need to be signed by each of your teachers and returned to me by the end of the day," she said. I thanked her and headed to my locker to put my stuff away. As I was shutting my locker, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and an extremely good looking boy with bronze hair and emerald eyes was smiling at me.

"Hey I'm Edward. I know you're knew and I wanted to know if you would like a tour of the school?" He asked me. I nodded, kind of speechless. Back in Arizona, guys never talked to me. "Ok can I see your schedule? Oh hey we have Biology, Spanish and English together! We can walk there together if you like?" I nodded again and offered him a smile which he returned immediately.

"My names Bella," I told him shyly. He grinned.

"It's great to meet you Bella," Edward replied.

And that's how I met my first Forks best friend.

Later on that day I had met his sister Alice Masen, and his cousin Emmett McCarty. I also met Rosalie Hale in one of my classes. Her and I were fast friends. Within weeks, I had been accepted into their little group and I finally knew what it was like to have best friends.

Edward and Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme, were amazing people. They took me in immediately and didn't mind at all that I spent most of my time over at their house. They gladly accepted all the teenagers who roamed in and out. I thought at this point my life couldn't get any better until the new kids rolled into town.

**How is it so far? Review please!**

**~ 13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope youre enjoying it so far!**

**BPOV**

It started out a normal day. I had only been in Forks for a little under a month, but I had already settled into a routine. I woke up at the same time as always, threw on the first clothes I saw as always, and ran outside so Emmett didn't leave me behind as he had been known to do. Emmett was seventeen so he could drive us all to school.

I barely got there in time and threw myself into the back next to Alice.

"You better get your ass in gear next time Hells Bells," Emmett turned and grinned at me from the driver's seat.

"Hey you know I'm slow in the morning!" I replied with a scowl at him. He laughed loudly and turned to look back at the road as the stoplight turned green.

After a few minutes Alice turned to me and began bouncing.

"Bella guess what?" she asked, barely containing her excitement. I nodded at her to continue. "There are two new students coming today! They're brothers from Texas! One is a freshmen, and the other is a sophomore!" She squealed. I was a bit confused.

"And why exactly are you so excited about that?" I asked her. She gave me a mischevious look.

"I just have a good feeling about them," I ginned. I had learned early on to never bet against Alice because she was always right. I guess there coming was a good thing for me too. I was already sick of being the new kid and the two newer kids would help take the attention off me. Thank god!

We pulled into the parking lot and piled out of the car. Emmett went straight inside to find Rosalie (He had a HUGE crush on that girl!) Alice disappeared somewhere and Edward and I walked to our lockers which were coincidentally right next to each other. My first class was Geometry while Edward had History. We chatted until the bell rang, then we headed off to our first classes.

I took my seat near the back and opened my book to start on the assignment on the board. I heard the door open and I glanced up. He immediately caught my gaze. He must have been one of the new kids. He had chocolate brown hair that was slightly shaggy with hints of curls scattered through it, giving it a messy, yet definitely hot look. He had piercing bright blue eyes framed by thick lashes. He gave me a half smile and walked up to the teacher's desk.

She handed him a book and looked around the room for a desk. Aw shit. The desk next to me was the only empty one. Of course it was.

He slowly made his way up the aisle and plopped down next to me.

"Hey I'm Peter," he grinned at me. Oh my Jesus he had dimples. And his lips, oh god those lips. They were to die for. I shook my head to clear it and smiled back.

"I'm Bella." I answered him.

"So I hear that you're new too," he said.

"Yep, I moved here from Phoenix nearly a month ago," I replied, looking back down at my book.

"Must be quite the change. It is for me. I'm from Texas. It's a whole lot hotter and dryer down there," he told me. I nodded and made a small noise of agreement. He continued to make small conversation throughout the period and followed me out the door when the bell rang.

"Hey would you mind showing me to my locker?" He grinned and blushed adorably.

"No problem. Here let me see your locker number," I grabbed his schedule. "Hey your locker is right next to mine!" I led him towards the lockers. Edward was standing there looking at Peter and me curiously.

"Hey Edward this is Peter. He's new. Peter this is my best friend here, Edward," I introduced them. Edward gave Peter his signature crooked smile and put out his hand. Peter grinned back at him and shook his outstretched hand.

"So Peter, I hear you have a brother who is a sophomore?" Edward asked him.

"Yeah his name's Jasper. We're really close. I'm kinda his clone with brown hair," Peter said with a laugh. "Hey either of you have English next?" he asked us.

"Yeah actually we both have that next," I told him with a smile. Peter flashed his dimples and opened his locker to get his notebooks. We then all headed to class later.

Over the next few days, Edward and I really got to know Peter. He was soon a part of our little group and he, Edward and I were all inseparable. His brother Jasper was also accepted into our group. Peter had been right, the brothers looked nearly identical. Except Jasper had longer, curlier blond hair and his blue eyes were lighter and more intense than his brothers. Although they looked alike, their personalities were very different. Jasper was quiet and intense while Peter was a loud jokester. He and Emmett got along amazingly.

Edwards home had become a second home to Peter and me, I swear we were there more than we were at our own houses. Alice had developed a humongous crush on Jasper, but he seemed to be extremely oblivious.

I was in almost every single class with Peter, and we sure did get in trouble a lot. Edward frowned upon our awful behavior and scolded us a lot. It was always something about doing our homework and paying attention and shit. Not that we cared. I was passing with an A so I think paying attention is overrated. Peter really doesn't care about his grades and apparently neither does his parents. They basically let him do whatever the hell he wants to do. But none of us have any complaints.

Our friendship eventually got to the point where our parents trusted us to have sleepovers at Edward's house around the end of freshmen year. Of course we had Esme checking on us every half hour, but we were all okay with that. It's not like we ever did anything inappropriate.

"Hey Bella!" Peter's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Pete?" I asked.

"Lost ya for a second! I was asking what you're gonna be doing this summer," he repeated to me. The smile was instantly wiped off my face and my mood darkened. "Hey whats wrong?"

"I have to go to this sports camp for pretty much the entire summer. So I won't get to see you or Edward for a few months," I said sadly. Peter frowned.

"Well that sucks," he replied. I nodded.

"I leave the day after school ends and I don't get back until like three days before it starts. And my dad wants father daughter time for those three days so I can't see you until school starts," I told him.

That summer was the longest summer of my life.

**There's another chapter for y'all! Review please! Next chapter will be in Peter's POV!**


End file.
